


Hideyoshi Vore #1 a big pervy mistake

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Quick Reads [8]
Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Creepy Behavior, Cruel Hideyoshi, Fetish Content, Gen, Hideyoshi hates perverts, Hideyoshi punishes reader, Reader deserves this punishment, Reader dies, Reader is a idiot, Reader is a pervert, Reader is also a stalker, Reader is male, Reader thinks Hideyoshi is a girl, Shrinking, Socks, This isn't the first time this has happened to Hideyoshi, Vore, tiny reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You foolishly try to peek on your crush Hideyoshi when he's changing at his house and get what you deserve for being creepy.





	Hideyoshi Vore #1 a big pervy mistake

You approach the house of your longtime crush Hideyoshi blushing already as you entered the backyard. Your plan was to shrink down and sneak in her bedroom and spy on her while she was changing. It might sound a bit creepy but you didn't care because you would get to see her panties.

Plus after she left you could steal a pair of them easily. You pulled out your jar of shrinking pills and swallowed one as you felt a tingling in your body. You watched as everything grew around you as you shrunk.

Now as small as a bug you slipped under the sliding back door to Hideyoshi's house and snuck around searching for what might be Hideyoshi's room. Finally after a hour of searching a door you hadn't checked loomed over you and you heard a familiar voice coming from it.

You slipped under the hole and were treated to a incredible view. Hideyoshi's booty was in your face as you blushed heavily staring at her booty as she stripped revealing lace pink panties underneath and you walked closer when you accidently hit a creaky floor board and Hideyoshi turned around looking for the noise as she said "Is someone there?"

You squeaked and tried to hide but Hideyoshi was on to you as she looked around and said "Come out now I know you are there" You gulped and stepped into her view as you were snatched up by the giant. Hideyoshi said "So another bug peeking on me like a perv. why don't you bugs ever peek on my sister or something? i'm a guy. I don't get it"

Your worldview was shattered as he said that. This whole time you had been crushing on a boy? Not that it mattered though. You knew you were dead just based on Hideyoshi's disgusted look at you. He said "Yeah I bet that was a surprise to you. Too bad you aren't going to see tomorrow bug"

You gulped as he dropped you onto his bed and turned around revealing that booty. You screamed in pain as he promptly slammed his booty on you crushing your itty bitty body under his big butt. Your arms were crushed by his weight and your ribs felt like they were going to collapse at any moment.

He wiggled a little as you screamed again in even more pain and agony. Finally after what seemed like a eternity he stood up and giggled at you saying "Maybe you should have learned your lesson about being a creep. I know that you've done it to all the girls in our school Y/N"

You gulped as he laid down on the bed nearly crushing you under him as he lifted his left socked foot and stamped on you pinning you under his horribly smelling socked foot as he giggled saying "Doesn't smell very good does it? you deserve it for being such a perv"

You were in so much pain. Your blood was spurting out of your broken arms and now your legs no longer functioned either. Seeing that you were incapacitated Hideyoshi lifted his foot and snatched you up. He said "Well this is where your life ends perv" as he opened his mouth and you were dropped inside onto his giant tongue.

You tried to get out by crawling but he shut his mouth and began to swish you around in his mouth with his tongue. Each swish as it hit the walls of his mouth hurt beyond measure to you.

You screamed as the ride finally stopped or so you thought until you heard a loud GULP! and you were sent down his throat. You tumbled hitting his throat walls as you screamed in pain whenever it hit your broken arms and legs.

Finally you landed in his stomach as you heard a thundering burp from your "captor". Over the next while you were slowly digested by his stomach screaming as you became nutrients for his body.


End file.
